


Löyly

by ladymacbethsspot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Intercrural Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sauna, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbethsspot/pseuds/ladymacbethsspot
Summary: Levi only uses the sauna late at night, but one night when he goes to enjoy his night-time ritual someone else is already there, waiting.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 23
Kudos: 126





	Löyly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2 of Bottom Erwin Week 2020 for the prompt "official art AU". This pwp is inspired by the recent volume cover showing a whole bunch of the Scouts in the sauna (so apparently they have one?!?).

Levi knew the sounds of night well. The hollow beat of boots on flagstone in the hall, the sound of iron hinges creaking shut, the lonely strands of conversation that grew fainter and died away as the hours wore on. It sounded different than the daytime. As the number of soldiers awake in the barracks dwindled, every sound grew sharper, crisper, without the presence of bodies or the busyness of training to muffle it. Each noise stood out in the night’s blackness, and Levi heard every one.

He shifted in his chair. Sleep wasn’t coming tonight, either. And it was well past the last time he’d heard any sign of his comrades. The stone halls were silent for the night. Levi sighed. He might get to sleep later, it was still possible, but the chances were getting thinner. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to sleep in the first place.

If he slept, he might dream.

So, he was stuck: awake. Like a golem, just waiting- for his next order, his next task. It felt as though he waited for everyone else who was really alive to wake up again and the world to resume its ponderous march. Levi closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. He willed himself to relax, sinking slightly into the wooden back of the chair. But it just felt hard. As tired as he was, Levi couldn’t force himself to sleep- it didn’t work that way.

Giving up for the night, as he did many nights, Levi opened his eyes and stood. He slipped off the shirt he wore to sleep and shook the creases out, folding it efficiently before placing it onto his bed. He swapped it for the small, tidy pile next to it, pulling on his uniform’s underwear, socks, trousers, and button-up shirt before he straightened back up. From his shelves he gathered his things for bathing: a towel, a washcloth, and his most prized bar of soap. It had been a gift, an unexpected one from Erwin. It smelled expensive. As he placed his things in a small basin, Levi lifted the bar of soap to his nose for a moment, holding it close to catch its scent. Hints of sandalwood and citrus floated from it, and Levi breathed deep, savoring its essence. He barely had half the bar left, but Levi dismissed any disappointment from his thoughts- gifts were meant to be enjoyed. A pair of black leather shoes, their soles soft and quiet from use, completed his preparations, and Levi snuck from his room, closing the door soundlessly as he went.

Levi stole down the halls of the barracks. He passed by the other officer’s quarters, evenly spaced doors arranged by rank. But he didn’t stop at the shower room. That wasn’t his destination tonight. Instead Levi continued, down the stairs, past the soldier’s shared rooms, down more stairs, past the trainee’s dormitories, and finally out of the building into the crisp night air. He shivered, picking up his pace, speeding up from a measured walk to almost a jog. There was no need to be quiet outdoors; there was no one to hear the swish of grass on his shoes as he crossed the training yard. Thick walls of stone saw to that, and Levi was glad for it. It wasn’t that what he was doing was against the rules, but it wasn’t strictly allowed either. Not that it mattered anyway, since few who could catch him would dare say anything. Still, Levi preferred not to be bothered, and the night’s cool temperature was more than enough reason to head quickly towards his goal: the saunas.

They were housed in a small building at the edge of the complex where trimmed fields and yards met the wildness of the woods. Though Levi seldom visited them during the daytime, he knew his way even on a moonless night. He avoided them when it was light out and well through the early evening. Too many people, too many bodies, naked and sweating and all painfully close- the idea of joining the other soldiers in the sauna disgusted him. Once or twice he’d endured it, but the torture of listening to his comrades drinking stories and lewd jokes had him refusing any further invitations, and eventually they’d stopped asking altogether. Now he only used the sauna at night. After everyone had left, after it had been thoroughly cleaned for the day, after the warmth of steam had finally seeped from its cedar walls- that was when Levi would kindle the wood fire.

But tonight was different. As Levi neared the building he noticed it- a white plume of smoke rising into the sky. Someone else had started the fire. The sauna wasn’t empty. Levi wavered. He could turn back. He wanted to be alone- didn’t want to disturb anyone else. But he’d already left the thick stone walls, and the night’s cold had taken hold of his clothes. It would settle on him, clinging to his skin and seeping into his bones. The warmth of the sauna’s steam was more enticing for it. If he turned around, if he stopped walking, he could always take a quick shower back at the barracks.

But it wouldn’t be the same. And he was already here. There couldn’t possibly be more than one person inside- not at this time of night. One person was fine. He could tolerate it.

Levi steeled himself. As he rounded the partition obscuring the men’s area from view, he made up his mind. The benches in the simple changing area held few clues to the sauna occupant’s identity. A white shirt and uniform trousers could belong to anyone, though not everyone wore boots so large. Levi kept well away from the other man’s things. Stripping his shoes and clothing off in the night air, he folded and placed them onto their own empty bench. He hung his towel and walked over to the row of shower pipes run up the building’s side. Cold water came on in a harsh blast, shocking Levi’s bare skin with icy needles everywhere it touched. As he tried to make his peace with the idea of sharing his private space with another person, Levi washed quickly. The water was on only long enough to wet his skin and hair before he soaped himself up. From head to toe, with special attention to anything that might be caught under his nails, he went over his body, scouring it with the washcloth he’d brought. A final, longer, blast of frigid water left him clean, but cold, and Levi hurried to the door.

The prospect of staying freezing wet in the cold night was much worse than any awkwardness he’d face, and the promise of the warmth inside had Levi’s hand jerking the iron handle on the door open without a second thought. He slipped in quickly, pulling the door shut behind him to keep the steam from escaping. In his hurry he gave his surroundings only a cursory glance. Levi already knew the layout of the simple space. There was one long wall of cedar built up in wide benches two levels high, and he gravitated naturally to the unoccupied corner of the upper one. It was hotter up there. Darker too, though the whole sauna was dim with only the iron stove’s wood fire for light.

“Oi, give us some steam,” Levi barked, turning to face the room as he sat down on wooden slats.

“Not hot enough for you?”

The man’s voice surprised him. Deep, familiar- it could only belong to one man: Erwin Smith. Levi stiffened. He hadn’t realized. He’d noted where anther man sat, but the scarce light and steam had kept him from recognizing. On top of that, Erwin had said nothing when he entered. It gave Levi pause. Before he had a chance to say more, the charred rocks piled over the stove’s top grate hissed. A ladle of water splashed over them, sending a billowing cloud of heat towards the ceiling. It filled the room, the blast of humidity hitting him full on.

His skin still chilled from the outdoors, the heat’s power almost knocked him off his feet. Filling his nose, his lungs, his head with steam, it weighed him down. With all the steam occupying it, there was only room in Levi’s head for one thought at a time. They came slowly, each having to force the last away. Erwin was the man in the sauna. But was it Erwin, the man he shared his meals with after each expedition, or was it Commander Smith, the man who unflinchingly led soldiers to their deaths? Erwin never failed to greet him. But The Commander followed a different set of rules. He held himself distant by necessity. Bound by regulations, finances, duty- there were still parts of Commander Smith that were as inscrutable to Levi as the day they’d met. When Erwin Smith was The Commander it was best to do, to follow, to carry out orders, and when none were provided to trust to instinct. It was better not to think. 

Levi wondered over it further, his head muzzily working through the lingering haze of heat and steam. He had never seen Erwin enter the sauna before, in the day let alone at night. But The Commander could go anywhere he wished, at any time he saw fit. It made Levi wary. The knowledge was unsettling. It was different, and strange, and Levi wasn’t yet sure how close he wanted to be. So, Levi decided, he would keep distance between them. Tonight, he would share the sauna with The Commander.

His mind made up, Levi leaned until his back came to rest against the wall. Firm, warm to the touch, it supported him as he breathed. He didn’t need it, but he wanted it. The days were long. The nights were, too. Levi was tired; he desperately needed rest. But just because he had stumbled into The Commander’s privacy didn’t mean he had to stay on edge.

Levi breathed.

In, pulling the steam into his lungs and holding it for a heartbeat before exhaling out.

This was a side of Erwin Smith he knew well enough to know what to do. He would stay quiet. Warm himself. Let the steam build up until it had filled him, until it started to soak from his pores. Then he would leave. Without a word. A quick shower, a quick scrub, and back to the barracks- back to his chair. There was no need to disturb The Commander.

Levi breathed.

The warmth of the room was soaking through his skin. The scents of cedar and pine mingled with hints of smoke. He shifted, his shoulders pressing on wood as he pulled his legs up and crossed them where he sat. It felt good, more natural, and Levi began to go through his sauna routine. Even though he didn’t plan to spend long, he’d take advantage of what the heat offered. He stretched, one leg out straight, toes pointed up, the other bent with his foot tucked against his thigh. Leaning down over his outstretched leg, he felt a tug buried in the back of his knee as his nose grazed skin. Arms resting on the bench on either side of his leg, holding his pose as he breathed deeply through his nose, Levi let the heat in his joints and tendons guide his body deeper into the stretch.

He stayed like that as he counted in his head. Slowly, deliberately, letting his muscles pull until any discomfort faded. Only when his body had calmed did he bring himself back up, moving purposefully as he switched sides. His breathing steady, his eyes drawn to the flicker of flames in the grate, Levi slipped gradually into the routine he’d built. Stretching in the sauna had a hypnotic quality. His limbs made pliable by heat, his body flexed and bent, each pose tightening and loosening in turn. First the left side, then the right. Breathing in steam, watching the fire’s glow, Levi’s misgivings slowly vanished.

The fire’s reds and yellows danced in their iron cage. The cedar walls held them in their embrace. The wood’s redness was faded by age, its surfaces polished smooth by use. Long, straight grain and darkened knots long ago saturated as they steeped in smoke and sweat, their fragrance lulled Levi further into his relaxation. He could stretch. He could watch. All in a sort of automatic way, his thoughts retreating until his consciousness was buried deep in the stretch of his muscles and the heat of his lungs. It felt good- to do little more than stretch, to feel his skin being to breathe, to sweat.

The Commander sat quiet by the iron stove. His gaze unwavering, his back bent. He, too, peered into the glow beyond the grate. It lit his face in profile- and Levi didn’t know when he’d stopped staring at the fire and started staring at The Commander. Hooking one leg over the other and twisting his back to stretch it, Levi watched.

Firelight flickered over The Commander’s face. It lit his hair- gold and gleaming. It outlined his nose- regal and strong. It drew the edge of an angled jaw, of clasped hands under a proud chin, of solid tendons in a thick neck. But the fire made as much shadow as it did light. At The Commander’s back- bent. Over his shoulders- slumped. Spilling from the cracks between his clasped fingers and seeping down to hide his chest. As Levi lifted an arm over his head and took hold of his elbow, pulling it up and back to feel the tug starting in his shoulder spread down his side, he began to doubt that it really was The Commander who sat, almost motionless, staring into the flames.

“You came here to be alone,” The Commander addressed words to the fire, but Levi heard them anyway. They were quiet, almost faint, but unmistakable. And they were not the kind of words that The Commander spoke.

They were the kind of words Levi had hardly ever heard, even in confidence, but they were the kind that came only from the man he knew best. Not The Commander. Not even Erwin Smith.

Just Erwin.

“I did,” Levi agreed, letting his arm fall back to his side.

“…I can leave.” There was a hesitation, a rawness in Erwin’s voice that tightened Levi’s chest. Not knowing what else to do, Levi answered it.

“Don’t,” he said.

Erwin shook his head but did not lift it from his hands. “That’s kind of you, Levi,” he murmured, “but… you don’t have to pretend… you want me to stay.” The words were thick, sluggish things Erwin pushed out with great effort as he sat still on the bench below. “I know you come here to be alone. I’ve watched… from my window. I know… you won’t join the other men here after training… and-”

The broken outpouring was too much. His lungs were already heavy with steam- but this- “Stop it,” Levi hissed. It worked, cutting Erwin’s halting speech in two, silencing words he wasn’t sure he’d be able to hear. “I’m not pretending. And I’m definitely not kind.”

“Huh,” Erwin gave a stale laugh, or tried to, but there was no mirth in the hollow tone.

Levi frowned. He’d known something was different, had sensed something was not right. He had thought he was the intruder, interrupting Erwin’s peace, but now it seemed more like Erwin had been hiding, and maybe he’d also wanted to be found. “How long have you been in here?” Levi asked, his eyes narrowing. He hadn’t noticed it before. Erwin’s hair looked wet and limp. How hadn’t he noticed? Erwin’s broad shoulders sagged. He should have noticed. The shadow where Erwin sat had spread, the bench soaked in perspiration.

“How long?” Erwin wondered. “Not long. A while.”

Levi’s brow furrowed. Erwin’s answers were never straight when he was like this. He could never just say what it was that was bothering him. He had to hold it inside, bury it within. He had to dig the hole deeper, until his foundation grew shaky. Levi let out a sigh. There was no point in asking directly. If Erwin was pushed too hard, the whole thing could collapse. He bit his lip, worrying it in his teeth as he thought. It was late. Erwin could have been here minutes, or he could have been here hours. He’d surely built the fire on his own, and the sauna already took at least two hours of tending to heat from a cold start.

That was his clue. The dwindling pile of wood outside the sauna’s door. “How many times have you stoked the fire?” Levi asked. The small stove could burn about 45 minutes before it needed kindling.

“Once? No, twice at least… but I probably should again…” the dullness in Erwin’s voice confirmed it. He’d sat in the heat too long.

“Out,” Levi barked, scrambling off the upper bench. Ignoring the wood’s heat on the tender soles of his feet, he strode to Erwin’s side. Before the other man had a chance to protest, he’d grabbed hold of Erwin’s upper arm, yanking his hand from under his chin. Erwin crumpled, his body dead weight even to Levi’s strength. He lifted his head with effort, looking up into Levi’s face.

Blue eyes were rimmed with red.

“You’re getting up. We’re going out.” Levi continued, saying the words he could and biting back the ones he couldn’t. It was the smoke. The heat. Sitting too close to the fire. It was getting to Erwin.

It would get to anyone.

“Come on. Now.” The commands seemed to work. They set Erwin in motion, acting on some base military instinct, and he struggled up, swaying where he stood until Levi steadied him with an arm wrapped around his back. He steered Erwin towards the door, part urging and part forcing, as the larger man’s weight settled on him. The few steps to cross the room were painfully slow, but pushing the door open was easy, and the ensuing blast of cold air somewhat revived his companion. It was enough to coax Erwin under the nearest shower pipe, to steer his back to it, to keep him upright and buy him the seconds needed to reach behind the man. Levi turned the handle all the way on, and wrapped his arms around Erwin as cold water blasted them both.

Icy water burst over Erwin’s shoulders. His body stiffened, jerking, but Levi held him tight under the cold spray as it soaked them both. The initial shock made Levi screw his eyes shut. Erwin struggled briefly, gasps shuddering from him. But as the water poured over them, spreading cool from head to toe, plastering their hair to their heads and dripping down their chests between them, he quieted. His body, so listless and unwilling in the sauna, grew more solid, more present. His breathing evened. The patter and spray of water on the back of Erwin’s neck, spitting over his shoulders and landing in Levi’s face, was reviving them both. Levi could feel it, somehow- some shift, some change- the cold water bringing Erwin back to life. His head dipped and Levi’s forehead pressed to the center of Erwin’s chest. He was tired, too. But he could stay here for a moment. He could stand the cold, find its edge invigorating even, for just a little longer before he’d start to shiver.

Erwin’s arms flexed where they were pinned to his sides. Sensing the desperate grip was no longer necessary, Levi loosened his hold.

He let his arms fall.

Letting go.

Squeezing his eyes shut for one last second, Levi said a silent prayer to the gods whose names he’d never learned. In a moment he would step back. He would stand on his own- they both would. He would forget what he had seen. He would wipe all unwanted traces of tenderness from his face, all hints of exhaustion from his carriage. Because that was what Erwin had always asked of him. And for Erwin, he would gladly do it, but-

Strong arms encircling his waist stopped Levi from moving. A hand, spread over the center of his back, arrested all thought. Erwin’s head, as it leaned low, came to rest on Levi’s shoulder. It might as well have been made of lead, the gravity of its weight rooting Levi to the spot.

“Don’t… go,” Erwin whispered, his voice paper thin, barely audible above the water’s constant spray.

And all of Levi’s thoughts, his plans, his strategies for keeping them both anchored as they teetered on the edge without falling further, evaporated.

His hand found the damp of Erwin’s hair in a second. Levi’s fingers threaded through it, grabbing lank strands together as he tugged, lifting Erwin’s head from his shoulder. He looked up. Their eyes met for only a second- plaintive blue and determined grey. Levi rose on the balls of his feet, closing the distance between them, pressing his lips firmly to Erwin’s.

He kissed Erwin.

Nothing happened. Still, completely slack, there was no response as Levi’s mouth touched Erwin’s. And as Levi’s tongue flicked over Erwin’s lips, there was not a single twitch. A shadow of doubt flickered over Levi’s face. He paused, mouth barely open, unsure if he should pull away, unsure of what he’d done. A tremor of cold shivered through him. His lips moved on their own against Erwin’s, shaken by the chill.

And Erwin’s mouth opened. And his arms tightened. And his hand guided Levi to him, closer, until their bodies pressed together as he answered Levi’s kiss. Levi’s tongue slipped between Erwin’s lips. It dipped into his mouth, and skimmed over the edge of his teeth to push against the softness of his tongue. Erwin returned Levi’s attentions passively, with barely more than flickers and shudders. He let Levi kiss him however he liked, following the smaller man’s lead. When Levi broke contact, he didn’t lean in. Instead he waited, eyes closed, anticipating the return of Levi’s lips. When Levi mouthed at his lips, his touches whispers between breaths, Erwin sighed. And when Levi’s caresses grew deeper, boldness and need rising in him, Erwin gave it all back, a moan sounding deep in his throat.

As Levi’s fingers tightened in Erwin’s hair, pulling him down, Erwin’s arms only held him closer. They pressed together under the water’s spray, forgetting the cold as they did. Their bodies were warm enough. Still holding the heat from the sauna in their cores, naked skin pushing against naked skin as they melted together until there was no space left between them. Levi’s chest pushed against Erwin’s, his kisses growing hungrier the more of him he tasted. Crowding Erwin, Levi kept going, kept needing, kept wanting, until Erwin’s back hit the wooden wall, and the water’s spray splashed over his head. Levi ignored it. Rivulets of water bled down their faces, dripping over their lips, and slithered between their chests and abdomens no matter how close they pressed together. But Levi ignored that too. His senses were full- the taste of Erwin’s mouth, the warmth of his skin, and the growing desire rushing the blood to his groin.

Maybe he wasn’t the only one, he realized a moment later, when Erwin’s hand swept down, tracing the curve of his ass and before gripping it between thick fingers. As Erwin pulled his hips in, he felt something press by his navel. It was Levi’s turn to groan. He pushed forward, rubbing his body on Erwin’s, feeling the length of the man’s cock hardening between them. Erwin gasped, breaking their kiss and sputtering briefly in the water pouring over their heads.

The interruption was enough for Levi’s senses to return.

They were outside. Naked. They’d soon be freezing cold if-

And Erwin had sat in the sauna far too long. This wasn’t what he needed, not yet, and a quick look up at Erwin’s dazed expression confirmed what Levi suspected. He wasn’t ready either.

“You need to drink some fucking water,” Levi commented, covering up the disappointment in his voice with a snarl as he untangled himself from Erwin’s embrace. Leaving no room for protest, he grabbed hold of Erwin’s hips. Pulling him a few rough paces away from the wall until they were no longer beaten by the shower’s spray, he turned the larger man, facing him towards the water. “Drink, Erwin,” he repeated, clapping a wet hand to Erwin’s shoulders before turning away. The sounds of splashing covered up Levi’s sigh as he trudged over to the bench where he’d left his things. He fished a washcloth and soap out of the basket and schooled his features neutral. “You better still be drinking plenty of water,” he warned as he walked back to where Erwin stood.

“Here.” He prodded Erwin in the back with the bar of soap. The man turned, looked up from the water collected in his cupped hands, and took the soap wordlessly. He waved it under the water, rubbing it briefly, before pawing the thin lather over his chest. Levi watched critically. Erwin was barely going through the motions. The signs of life, the brief passion he’d expressed, had already faded, and Erwin seemed again to wilt, flaccid under the cold water. “Tch, not like that,” Levi scolded, unable to just stand by and watch as Erwin made a weak attempt to spread soap over his back. Snatching the bar back from him, he left Erwin emptyhanded and blinking.

“Like what, then, Levi? I don’t-”

“I’ll do it,” Levi grumbled. “Just stand still.” He leaned around Erwin and turned the water down until it was a thin noisy string splashing on the stones. “Hold this.” Erwin took the washcloth from him. Rubbing the bar between his hands, Levi kneaded it, working up a lather. Every once in a while he waved it under the water, keeping it damp, his practiced technique continued until his hands were full of suds. He started with Erwin’s back. Spreading slippery bubbles over broad shoulders, methodically covering every inch with one hand, he reached around Erwin and held out the other. “Get that washcloth wet, then give me it.” Following his order, Levi felt the cold, damp cloth in his hand moments later. He accepted it and set to work.

Soaping Erwin’s skin, then scrubbing it clean, guiding the cloth in small circles, Levi moved over Erwin’s shoulders. He pressed where he needed to, massaging solid muscles, moving down the expanse of Erwin’s back. Erwin lifted his arms a little, unprompted, when Levi neared his side. Acknowledging the motion with only a wordless huff of approval, Levi continued his thorough scrubbing. Sides, lower back, Levi switched to soaping up Erwin’s arms rather than continuing further. Levi always went from head to foot. It just made sense. Erwin obliged him, bending down when Levi grunted, submitting to having his head and neck washed.

“Alright, now rinse,” Levi ordered, steering Erwin to the thin stream of water and waiting while he chased the suds from his hair and face. “You can do your chest, right? Or help out, at least,” Levi commented, wetting the washcloth and squeezing the old suds from it before handing it to Erwin. A nod of agreement was enough to assure him, and Levi continued with his brusque ministrations. He tried very hard not to dwell- on the damp blond hair sticking to Erwin’s chest, on the nubs of Erwin’s nipples pebbled by cold, on the thin lines of faded scars and permanent rough patches left by the maneuver gear’s harness. Levi frowned, forcing his mind not to wander, trying to banish errant thoughts that rose unbidden- of the way Erwin’s lips and hands had felt.

“It smells good… ”

“Huh?” He kept scrubbing, going over Erwin’s abdomen, smearing suds over solid muscle and rubbing soap into the wide trail of blond hair. 

“Like… the woods. And something sweet? …or tangy…” Erwin’s words above him barely reached Levi, as preoccupied as he was forcing himself to be with his current task. “I think I- wait-” Erwin’s voice cut off. His hand came up. Without warning, it clamped on Levi’s wrist, stopping him mid-scrub.

“I gave you this, didn’t I?” Erwin asked, his voice clearer, surer, than Levi had heard it be all night.

“You did,” he admitted.

“Levi, that was for your birthday.”

“So?” Levi grunted.

“It was nearly a year ago.” Erwin’s voice had softened. “You still have it?”

Levi let a long exhale pass through his nose. “I only use it sometimes. Don’t want to waste it.”

“Then you shouldn’t use it on me.” Erwin’s words made a flash of anger flare behind Levi’s eyes. He jerked his hand free of Erwin’s grip, doubling down on scrubbing the man’s skin. It wasn’t anger at Erwin, not exactly. It was more complicated than that, and Levi didn’t know what to do with it.

The object of his anger was something he couldn’t see, someone he didn’t know. It was the people who spat at Erwin in the streets. It was the other branches of the military, so content to rest on their laurels and blame the Survey Corps for all their problems. It was all the rich nobles sitting pretty in the capital, not giving a shit about anything but money and their next lavish party. Levi was angry at everyone who piled their problems onto Erwin, who asked him to do monstrous things in the name of duty, and then used him as their whipping boy every chance they got.

Levi was mad that there was nothing he could do or say to make Erwin feel differently.

So he scrubbed, his lips pursed tight, his brows drawing a thin, low line.

When he got to below Erwin’s belt he could no longer stand to face the man. “Turn around,” he grumbled, punctuating his words with a rough jerk to Erwin’s hip. Silently, the man shuffled about, showing his back before offering Levi the sopping washcloth. “Finish that up,” Levi instructed him, pushing the cloth back into his hand and waving vaguely at his still-soapy front. He didn’t wait to see if Erwin had followed his order. Instead he turned his attention back to his task.

Scrubbing Erwin’s ass was easier than he’d thought it would be. The anger simmering under his skin made it easy to ignore the way thick muscles dipped and curved. Soon he was soaping Erwin’s thighs, then his knees, reaching around his legs to their fronts, not missing a single inch. It was a good way to let the frustration in him turn into something more useful. Cleaning and bathing- they were both good for that. It was part of why Levi enjoyed them. He could scrub as hard as he wanted, suds foaming in the damp blond hair of Erwin’s legs. Over and over them again and again, watching the matted grain of hair trace his motions, holding the whorl of his last pass before he wiped them into a different shape. Erwin didn’t complain. By the time he reached Erwin’s ankles, Levi was finally calm enough to speak.

“Getting clean is never a waste.”

As he stood back up, reaching to run the bar of soap under the water, Levi saw Erwin pause, his hand stopping in the middle of an absent swipe of the washcloth over his torso. His arms fell to his sides, mighty shoulders slumping. “But is it enough?” he asked.

Levi paused for a moment too, thinking. It was a strange question, but one he thought he understood. He’d never bothered to wonder over his urges for cleanliness. It was automatic, a need he had. But Erwin wasn’t talking about cleaning, not exactly. Not the physical kind, at least. Erwin was talking about a different kind of dirtiness- more of a feeling within. It struck Levi that maybe the man was talking about all the same things that made Levi so mad. He shook his head. Only a man like Erwin would see it as something deeper. Only a man like Erwin could ask about something simple, while referring to something much more complex.

“No, it isn’t,” Levi admitted, adding quietly, “but it helps. Everyone feels better after washing blood from their hands.”

“But Levi, I can never-”

“Then you have to keep trying,” Levi cut him off. “Keep trying. Even if you can’t see the dirt and blood anymore. Even if the water’s cold and the soap’s gone rancid. Even if you just finished washing up, do it again.”

“Until?”

“Until you’re clean enough to forget a little of what it felt like to be dirty.” Levi looked up at Erwin, his chin set in defiance, his eyes daring Erwin to contradict him. “That’s why I like this soap. You gave it to me. It smells good. It makes a good lather. It doesn’t dry out your skin or sting when it gets in your eyes. It must have been expensive, and no one can get away with charging that kind of money for shit that doesn’t work.” Erwin stared back at him, taking in his words, his expression changing from dour to thoughtful as his wide brows knit.

“Maybe you’re right,” he muttered, to which Levi thrust the bar of soap into his empty hand.

“Course I’m right. Now wash your feet and your cock. Unless you need me to do that for you, too.” 

Levi almost thought he caught a glimmer of amusement in Erwin’s eyes as he shook his head. “I’ll do it,” he answered. His hands a little surer, his back a little straighter, Erwin stepped up to the thin stream of icy cold water and lifted one foot. He let the water splash over it, then bent down, soaping between his toes as Levi turned away to give him some privacy. Not that he needed to, Levi reminded himself, but it felt like the right thing to do. Erwin was beginning to come back, but Levi couldn’t do it all for him.

He wandered over to the benches, pacing a little in front of his things as Erwin finished washing. With nothing else to occupy his hands, his mind, the cold was starting to bother him. It had stolen through the bare soles of his feet, and walking back and forth, his arms crossed over his naked chest, Levi tried his best to keep it at bay. His shoulders tightened, rising up to protect his ears, even as he set his jaw to keep his teeth from chattering. His hair and body were damp from the freezing shower- it invited the cold in even as Levi’s muscles tensed to keep it out.

“Levi.” At Erwin’s voice, his pacing stopped. “Since you’ve helped me clean up, I wonder…” Erwin began, a thoughtful look on his features as he turned the water off. “…if you might do one more thing for me?”

“Oh?” Levi raised an eyebrow, unsure of what more he could possibly offer.

“Join me in the sauna?” Erwin asked.

“But you’ve already washed off,” Levi deadpanned.

“I know. But you haven’t,” Erwin observed. Levi frowned. It was true. Normally he’d do a couple rounds of sweating in the sauna’s warmth, maybe even three, especially after cooling off like this. But Erwin had been in rough shape when he pulled him out earlier, and it wasn’t clear whether returning to the heat would be wise.

“Huh,” Levi grunted.

“Besides,” Erwin offered, his voice steeped in something low and husky, “there are some things I can’t do in the sauna alone.” A pleasant shiver ran up Levi’s spine at the suggestion and he nodded his agreement. He stepped aside as Erwin approached, laying the soap and washcloth on the bench to dry before walking to the sauna’s door. Once there he paused, looking over his shoulder as Levi took a step to meet him. “Bring that,” he lifted his chin, indicating the leafy bundled branches hanging on the partition wall. Pulling a few logs from the pile by the door, Erwin opened it and stepped in, a fog of steam billowing as he passed inside.

Levi eyed the silver birch switches. He’d never used them himself, though he’d seen the other men beat them over their shoulders and backs. Selecting the one that looked the newest, its green leaves crisp, Levi gave a mild shrug. If Erwin wanted to beat him with one, especially after looking at him like that, he’d be more than willing to oblige.

The heat of the sauna hit him in a wave as Levi opened the door and stepped into its dark interior. The piney scent of new logs on the fire tingled in his nose, drawing him toward the stove. Erwin had already closed its door and lay prone, stretched out along the lower bench. His arms folded under his head, the warm glow of flames flickered over his back, his ass, his thighs; the firelight accentuated the generous planes of Erwin’s muscular bulk. His head was turned to face the door, and Erwin nodded against the bench, golden strands of damp blond bangs falling over his forehead as he did. He didn’t call Levi over. He didn’t say his name, or ask anything from him, but the look in Erwin’s eyes, open and trusting, spoke for him. He wasn’t planning to use the switches on Levi- it was Erwin who was asking to be whipped.

The thought caught in Levi’s throat. Mingled sadness and desire tasted bitter and sweet at the back of his tongue. Whether Erwin meant this as a punishment or a reward it was both heartbreaking and tantalizing. There was something Erwin still needed from Levi, something only Levi could give, something he’d take at whatever pace Levi chose, in whatever way Levi deemed fit.

A swell of desire surged through Levi’s veins, overwhelming any misgivings he had. His cock twitched. The hunger he’d quashed earlier was back, even greater now that Erwin lay spread before him. His eyes roved over bare skin, taking in every inch of the man. The broadness of his body was smattered with gold and shifting tones of warm light. Left there by the shower, droplets of water clung to him, catching the flickering light. They dripped from the ends of his hair, fed by the room’s steam and by the early beginning of sweat, glistening trails down his sides where they fell. Levi felt a groan rise in his throat, his grip tightening on the birch switch in his hand.

Needing no other prompt, he strode over to where Erwin lay. He raised his arm, bringing the switch up. Erwin was still looking at him- eyes blue and clear and deep. And as their gaze met, Levi swung his arm down.

The shushing of dried leaves through the steam cut off as the branches whipped over Erwin’s skin. When they hit, Levi heard the sounds of air, of skin, of a swishing sort of impact. Erwin sighed, closing his eyes and letting out a long breath. He must have done it right. Levi took the response as an invitation. He lifted the bundle of twigs again, bringing them down a little harder over the base of Erwin’s neck. Flicking them away just as quickly, he lashed each of the man’s shoulders in turn. The leaves trembled and danced on the branches, scenting their path through the air as they released their oils into the steam and licked down over damp skin. Their odor mingled with the woodsy smells of the sauna, crisp and wild tones complementing each other and forming a heady mix.

Levi leaned over, putting more of his elbow into the next swing, leaves whispering through the air as he brought his arm down. Erwin’s shoulders rolled up to meet the switch, a groan escaping the big man’s throat. It was obvious he was enjoying it. His muscles already looked softer. They’d begun to relax under the brisk strikes of dry branches, turning pliant and rosy as the switch caressed over them. Levi started to work his way down, as eager to watch as Erwin was to endure. Erwin grunted, he moaned, he even rolled his hips against the wooden bench as Levi whipped the branches through the air and brought them down to slap over the small of Erwin’s back. “Is that how you like it?” Levi prompted, almost growling in the dark, the hunger in the words surprising him.

“Ahhh-” Erwin sighed into the wood, his body melting further as he sweat. “-yes- AHHHhhh- Ah! -you do it- much harder- feels _good_ -” he managed between strokes, a few broken words escaping at a time, their rough tones reaching deep into Levi’s core. “Levi- harder-” he gasped, then, “ _yes-_ ” as the switch lashed over his buttocks. He squirmed, rubbing himself against the bench, body jumping slightly each time Levi’s arm came down. Each time, drawing pale lines over tanned skin that flushed deeper, until it was impossible to tell if the pink was from the heat of the sauna or the licking of the switch. Each time anointing more of Erwin’s skin, until the whole room smelled of it- invigorating and sharp. Each time warming them both further, drawing them both deeper into their senses.

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Levi hissed through clenched teeth, his grip on the branches tight. His forearm trembled as he raised them, as he looked down at Erwin on the bench before him. “So- fucking- perfect-” he almost moaned, flicking the whisked branches over the tender skin on the backs of Erwin’s thighs. They bounced and Levi’s core clenched, a groan pushing from his throat. It was nearly impossible to hold back, to stay the strength in his arm, especially when Erwin urged him on with every cut-off breath and every shudder of glistening limbs. “So fucking hot-” He muttered through clenched teeth, his free hand groping between his legs to tug at his hardening cock. He could see Erwin’s sides heaving, sweat dripping down the column of his neck. He watched the thick muscles in Erwin’s ass as he squeezed his cock. They clenched as his arm came down, bracing just before the moment of impact, dimpling Erwin’s reddened cheeks. “Hold still,” he grumbled as Erwin’s feet jittered against the bench, recoiling as he pulled the switch back from whipping it against the backs of Erwin’s knees.

“Ahhh- Levi-” Erwin gasped, “You’re hitting so hard- I can’t.”

“Too hard?” Levi bit his lip, pausing, the switch held high.

“No. No,” Erwin moaned, lifting his head. As he turned, twisting his shoulders around to look at Levi he added, “Not too hard, it’s-” Blue eyes fixed on Levi. On his hand, and on what Levi held in it: his fully-hard cock.

“…maybe I wouldn’t move so much…” Erwin murmured, his gaze sweeping up Levi’s body with such slow deliberation that it felt almost like being touched, “…if you were on top of me…”

“Right. Yeah,” Levi growled in his throat, needing no further invitation to swing a leg onto the wide bench and climb over Erwin’s legs. He settled down on them, the switch already dropped and forgotten on the floor in favor of running his hands up the sides of Erwin’s thighs. Warm and damp against his palms, blond hair rubbed against his skin. The heavy muscle yielded beneath his touch as Levi pressed his thumbs in, massaging circles into skin. Following the strap scars, Levi’s fingers worked over Erwin’s thighs. He kneaded slowly at first, squeezing and pushing bone-shaking sighs out of the man beneath him. His fingers slipped through thin trails of sweat, mussing blond hair, flattening it over the rough scar tracks ringing Erwin’s legs. He traced their pattern, fingertips and palms working Erwin’s skin, as though he was trying to rub away the marks, as though he was trying to erase all memory of them.

Beneath him, Erwin responded to his touch. It didn’t matter where Levi’s hands lay- on darkened scars or planes of unbroken skin- Erwin’s back arched to meet him, his hips rising from the bench. As Erwin’s body moved, rubbing down into the wood, then back up against his hands, Levi groaned. It was hard to keep his grip steady, hard to focus when Erwin kept shifting. Each time he pushed forward or back was another reminder that Erwin wanted him, that he wanted Erwin. All of him. At the thought Levi’s fingers tensed on Erwin’s legs.

Solid and thick, Levi couldn’t wrap his hands around Erwin’s thighs even if he wanted to, he realized, momentarily awed when he tried. There was too much to touch, too much to feel, and Levi groped increasingly eager handfuls of Erwin’s thighs, his ass, even his back as he leaned over. He spread his fingers, trying to cover as much of Erwin’s ass cheek at once as he could, watching the muscle and skin bulge around his fingers where he gripped it. Even with two hands he could barely hold it all. Especially with Erwin bucking up underneath him. Levi caught Erwin’s hips, pushing them down against the bench, forcing them to still. “I’ve got you,” he muttered, pressing Erwin into the wood, repeating the words as his head dipped down, his lips skimming Erwin’s skin.

Fluttering and brief, he traced a line of kisses over the curve of Erwin’s ass before pulling his head back up and grabbing Erwin’s cheeks. One in each hand, he spread them, letting out a long exhale. The shadow between shrank to reveal wisps of blond and tender, flushed skin. Reddened by sweat, or arousal, he couldn’t tell, and as Erwin gave a strangled whimper Levi added the possibility of embarrassment to the list. He licked his lips at the sight. Firelight glimmered where it caught on beads of sweat. He rubbed his thumb down and into Erwin’s crack, a quiver of pleasure shooting to his cock at the little gasp from the man as the pad of his thumb rubbed over his hole. Levi traced it with his index finger slowly, puckered skin quivering slightly as Erwin’s massive thighs tensed.

“I’ve got you,” Levi whispered, pressing his cheek to Erwin’s ass, his finger pushing gently. He turned his head, nosing into Erwin’s skin, kissing it, tasting hints of salt. His finger rubbed, easing Erwin- still pressing, still kissing. “I’ve got you.” Erwin’s legs relaxed. Levi pushed. His finger slipped in while Erwin moaned, as the ring of muscle finally yielded.

“Ahhhh,” Levi sighed. Erwin’s insides felt hot, hotter than his skin. They gripped his finger, pulling it in even as he pushed it deeper. “That’s it,” he murmured into Erwin’s skin, watching his knuckle disappear inside. “Don’t move, Erwin,” he crooned, letting his hand still, waiting for Erwin’s breaths to lengthen. “That’s it,” he whispered, encouraging his lover’s body to relax. With kisses and whispers, mouth open, lips wandering, Levi soothed Erwin still. Only when the tremble was gone from his thighs, when the tightness eased from his muscles, did Levi continue. Crooking his finger, he wiggled it in further whispering lowly, “You take it so well, don’t you.”

“Ah!” Erwin panted, the effort of keeping still written in bunched calves and tensed deltoids. But he didn’t move either, didn’t press back against Levi’s hand, or forward to escape. Instead he took Levi’s finger, letting it sink as far as it could reach, desperately keeping his reflexes in check. Pausing only a moment for Erwin to adjust, Levi pulled his wrist back, freeing his finger from the heat of Erwin’s body until it barely brushed his entrance. “Wha-” Erwin grunted, his protest cut off as Levi’s finger thrust back in, burying itself as Erwin braced.

“Come on, Erwin,” Levi murmured, still gripping Erwin’s hip. “Relax for me. You can do this,” he urged, reminding himself as much as he was Erwin. They had no lubricant, only sweat and arousal. If he wanted it to be enough, he’d have to go slow. As much as Levi wanted to push his finger deep, to force another one in, to lift Erwin off the bench and fuck his flushed body on his hand while he bit at the bunched muscles of his lover’s broad back, he couldn’t. Levi dismissed the urge with a snarl. Erwin needed more than lust from him. He sighed, his forehead resting on the curve of Erwin’s ass. Laying a wet kiss on Erwin’s cheek, he tried again. Starting a small rhythm, his finger barely rubbing, Levi’s mouth trailed across Erwin’s skin. Distracting him, teasing him, sucking wet bites into firm flesh, Levi focused his hunger into his kisses as his finger moved lazily. When Erwin’s insides gripped him, his hand when slack. When they eased he moved again.

Over and over, he crisscrossed the sweep of Erwin’s body. Pressing lightly, tugging gently, until the resistance faded and his finger moved smoothly through the heat that engulfed it. “That’s it,” he repeated. “I’ve got you.” He turned his head to watch his finger. In and out- it moved easily, Erwin’s body no longer clinging tight. Levi hummed against Erwin’s skin. His head dipped low, following the curve of Erwin’s ass, sinking between his cheeks as he nosed closer to wisps of gold. Erwin sighed beneath him, full and low, and Levi felt as it shook his body. It guided him deeper, his finger working between Erwin’s breaths, his tongue flicking down into Erwin’s crack.

Erwin’s skin tasted warm. Like sauna smoke and hints of salt. He smelled like Levi’s soap; the exotic spiciness of sandalwood mixed with his own masculine scent. Levi moaned between Erwin’s cheeks, mouthing at the sensitive skin above his hole, feeling his insides quiver briefly. Drawing a trail of licks and kisses, baring his teeth to tender skin, heating it further with nips and bites, Levi quickened the rhythm of his finger. Erwin’s breath caught, speeding up to match. Pressing his face deeper, Levi licked over the base of his finger, tracing Erwin’s hole, sending a shiver up the big man’s spine he could almost feel in his own.

“Levi,” Erwin moaned as Levi merely grunted a response, his tongue probing where his finger pushed inside. “Levi, I- w-want more-” Erwin managed, no longer able to keep his hips from rocking back to meet Levi’s hand. The motion pushed his ass onto Levi’s nose, burying it in damp heat, gold dust brushing his chin.

“Ahhhhh, fuck,” Levi groaned, the words muffled. He licked over Erwin’s skin, meeting his bobbing hips, fumbling to press another finger in beside the first. It went in easy, their rhythm unbroken as Erwin took it with a guttural sound that shook Levi’s bones. In unison, they moved, the swaying rock of Erwin’s hips followed the pump of Levi’s wrist. Kissing and licking, spreading Erwin’s ass as best he could, Levi’s face nudged lower towards Erwin’s balls. The skin behind them was taut, flecked with blond that tickled his lower lip when he sucked at it. Erwin’s insides clenched in response, and Levi crooked his fingers, seeking deeper. They eased seconds later as Levi’s fingers found the firm swell and rubbed over it, a broken half of bitten-off exhale falling from Erwin’s lips.

His cock throbbing in sympathy, Levi groaned into Erwin’s skin. His tongue lapped beneath Erwin’s balls, his mouth feeling out the places that made Erwin’s back arch. Pressing his fingers in, rubbing over the sweet spot, Levi’s kisses turned ravenous as his lover unwound. The heat on Levi’s face drove him deeper, drove him mad. It pushed him to a place of instinct, a place of desire, a place where the heaviness of his cock hanging between his legs was more than enough to force him on. The scent of Erwin’s skin permeated his nostrils, reached down into his lungs, and filled his chest. The taste and texture of his body, its contrast and harmony of rasping hair and smooth skin sung in Levi’s veins. The silky softness of Erwin’s insides as his fingers worked him open, aided by steam and sweat and the long, wet stripes Levi’s tongue lathed over him- all went straight to his cock.

A whimper escaped Levi’s lips. The tightness in his groin was becoming impossible to ignore. But he wanted to please Erwin, had to give Erwin what he needed. A groan of protest caught in Levi’s throat as he lifted his head from between Erwin’s legs. He heaved himself up on his knees, surveying the man below. Flushed skin, sweat clinging to every quivering curve, firelight and shadow etched every inch of Erwin’s naked body into Levi’s soul. He was so exposed, so completely at Levi’s mercy that for a moment it made his heart ache. Erwin deserved so much more. He deserved more than a man who had crawled out of the filth of the Underground and tried to kill him. He deserved more than a man who was overwhelmed by base lust at the mere sight of his naked body. Erwin deserved more than awkward, harsh attempts at affection, more than Levi could ever give. Yet here they were. Swallowing thickly, Levi stared at where his fingers ended and Erwin’s body began. It was a connection almost too intimate to bear. 

Pulling his fingers out, leaving Erwin open and panting, he grabbed at Erwin’s buttocks, spreading it wide. With a grunt he maneuvered himself, straddling Erwin’s thighs and sliding the length of his swollen cock between his cheeks. He gave an experimental thrust, groaned in delight at the friction, forgetting some of his misgivings. He thrust again, reveling in the feeling of parting Erwin’s cheeks with his cock, then again, adjusting his angle to better feel the lines of Erwin’s body. His cockhead bumped over the sensitive pucker of Erwin’s hole, catching, then gliding past it as the larger man moaned. His muscles flexed, pressing on Levi’s cock, squeezing weakly as Levi groaned. It was better than he’d thought. Warm and slick, with the benefit of a view that made Levi’s heart race. He repeated the motion, aiming for the same spot and letting out a pent-up gasp to match Erwin’s when it hit.

Grinding his hips down prompted a moan from the man beneath. It sounded almost like Levi’s name, almost like a plea, but Levi barely heard it. His eyes were drawn to the shape of Erwin’s ass, how it spread as he thrust against it, his ears full of his own labored breaths. Rubbing his cock between the cheeks of Erwin’s ass, watching it nudge by the edge of his hole, was addicting. His cock neglected for so long, Levi couldn’t help but chase the pleasure of pushing against Erwin’s muscles, of rutting against his warmth, of friction and fever- and he wanted more.

He thrust harder, the heat between Erwin’s cheeks irresistible. Sweat and spit eased his cock enough to bear down, enough to press Erwin into the bench, enough to loosen his control. His hips snapped forward, pushing between the round muscles of Erwin’s ass. He gripped their sides, his fingers pressing in, squeezing tight as the pressure throbbed on his cock. Trails of clear precum leaked from its tip, adding to the shine and slickness of the groove as he rutted harder.

“Levi-” Erwin gasped, trying to raise himself on his elbows. “Levi-” his hips popped up, the desperation clear in his pleas. “Your fingers- your cock- anything. Inside-” The tightness in Levi’s groin clenched, his fingers digging into the meat of Erwin’s ass.

“Fuck. Erwin. Fuck-” he breathed. He’d been too selfish, too eager. Easing his cock from between Erwin’s cheeks and fumbling, his fingers stroked the sticky edge of Erwin’s entrance. Ignoring Erwin’s request wasn’t an option, not when Erwin asked so sweetly, not when he needed it so badly. He was powerless to resist. Levi sank down, pushing his fingers back in. They slid like butter, Erwin’s ass swallowing them eagerly. Warm and soft, Levi couldn’t help but moan, imagining his cock in their place. Pulling them partway out, his hips following his wrist as he slid them back in, Levi’s leaking cock bumped against Erwin’s thigh. Seeking the sweetness of contact, he pressed against it, flattening his body, melding it over Erwin’s. His fingers moved, thrusting in and out, drawing sweet moans from deep in Erwin’s chest that gave voice to his own desires. His body hot with need, Levi reached between them for his cock.

Feeling blindly, his fingers clumsy in his greed, he grabbed at Erwin’s legs, pushing them apart enough to guide his cock between. It didn’t matter that Erwin still lay face-down on the bench. It didn’t matter that he had no leverage to speak of. It didn’t matter that his wrist bent awkwardly as he struggled to keep fingering his lover. All that mattered was that Erwin’s thighs were warm. And thick, and damp, and pressing on either side of his aching cock. Levi panted into Erwin’s back, jerking his hips down toward the bench. Warm and soft- Erwin’s legs squeezed his length. He gasped. It felt good. Almost as good as- and he could almost imagine- his fingers twitched. Finding his pace, Levi thrust between Erwin’s legs. The rasp of hair, the skid and slip of sweaty skin, the heat building where they rubbed together were what Levi craved.

He pushed in harder, moved faster, letting more of his weight pin Erwin to the bench. His thrusts grew longer, forcing more of his cock between Erwin’s legs, his fingers almost coming free as he tried to match the two. Something bumped against his cockhead, making him groan, the stimulation throbbing in his groin. He’d hit something soft- heavy. He couldn’t push deeper without hitting it again. Levi rolled his hips into it, the guttural moan from Erwin stopping him mid-thrust.

“Oh. Fuck,” Levi gasped. He knew where he’d hit. The supple weight of Erwin’s balls, thin stretched skin yielding as he nudged against it. “Oh Gods, your balls, Erwin- uh-” Levi half-stammered, struggling to control his hips, to keep them from snapping hard into the sensitive spot. He bit his lip, grabbing at Erwin’s ass with his free hand, needing some anchor to still his body’s needs. He found his hip and squeezed, fingers gripping hard enough to still them both, to anchor them in place.

“No, don’t stop-” Erwin complained, his voice almost a whine. Levi bit his lip. He had to still his heartbeat. Erwin wanted- he wiggled his wrist, feeling Erwin’s insides clench. He hadn’t realized he’d stopped moving them. Easing them out slightly, pressing them back in, Levi picked up what he’d abandoned in his haste. “Don’t stop-” Erwin repeated, even as his fingers reached deeper, even as they rubbed the firm spot inside, even as Levi increased the pace. Levi frowned. He was still going- he was doing what Erwin wanted, and yet- “Don’t- Stop-” Erwin moaned, his back lifting off the bench, his ass pressing up as Levi’s cock rubbed between his thighs.

“Ah! Erwin- Ah-” Levi gasped, grabbing at Erwin’s hips, trying to hold him down for a second before he realized his mistake. Erwin asked him not to stop. He wanted to be fingered. But Levi was already doing that. It wasn’t what he was asking for. Erwin wanted his cock, too. Levi swallowed. Leaning down, wrapping an arm around Erwin’s waist, he pulled the man up. He heaved Erwin off the bench, lifting the man to his knees.

“Ahhhh, Levi- yes-” Erwin moaned, shifting his weight. “Come on, keep going,” he urged, pushing back, as Levi felt a delicious pressure on his cock as the muscles in his thighs flexed. It squeezed a gasp from him, and Levi thrust into it, no longer able to contain his appetite.

“Fuck- your thighs,” Levi mumbled, hips snapping forward. “Your ass,” he grumbled as their skin slapped together. “Your back… and your legs… and your fucking perfect hair…” he babbled in a rush. Erwin met him with each thrust. Slick skin rubbed against his cock. A wall of muscle banged against his hips. Erwin’s body rocked and swayed, moving on his fingers, his cock, the eagerness and force equal to his own. “Touch yourself,” Levi growled, burying his cock between Erwin’s legs, rubbing himself on skin and hair, carving into Erwin’s flesh. “Touch your cock, Erwin,” he ordered. He could feel the heat of Erwin’s body, the brush of his skin, the heft of his balls weighing down the length of Levi’s cock. “Come… on…” he moaned, his thrusts growing wilder, their hips banging as the tightness coiled in his groin threatened to snap.

“Levi,” Erwin moaned, lifting one hand from the bench to reach between his legs. Their balance wobbled, unstable for a moment as Levi pushed against Erwin’s legs. Until Erwin leaned back, lifting his ass high. His hand fluttered past the head of Levi’s cock, and Levi’s hips instinctively snapped towards it, the force of his need almost sending them both onto the bench. They steadied with a groan from Erwin, the long low sound signaling the moment his hand found his cock.

“Let’s cum- together,” Levi panted, returning to himself enough to stroke lightly at Erwin’s insides, his fingers easing from their heat.

“I’m already close,” Erwin admitted. His hand moved on his cock, barely brushing, hardly enough for Levi to feel the light tug in the skin pressed to his own.

“Me too,” Levi agreed. He spread his fingers, stretching the pucker of Erwin’s hole and pressing a third to its edge. “Soon,” he promised. Twisting his wrist, he wriggled them back in, slipping the new finger in alongside the others. A sharp gasp and the jolt in Erwin’s back melted into a rumbling groan of pleasure. “You like that?” Levi murmured, laying his chest down over Erwin’s back, letting his weight settle as he felt deeper into Erwin’s warmth.

“Gods- I feel- full,” Erwin gasped, breathless, “and your cock- so hot-” The huskiness in his voice, the breaks between words, they ran rough down the back of Levi’s throat and caught in his chest. The dull ache at the root of his cock flared. Unable to speak, to tease or encourage, to think any longer about anything other than how good it felt to press his body down on Erwin’s, Levi moved blindly. His body jerked. His cock thrust, hips rocking wildly.

And Erwin pressed back. Rocked to meet him. The sound of their skin hitting grew loud, frantic, as the impact drove into Erwin’s knees and banged against Levi’s hips. Their rhythm nonexistent, Levi thrust. Chasing the feeling of his cock carving between Erwin’s tensing thighs, chasing the twinges and clenches squeezing his fingers inside, chasing the bliss of pressing their bodies closer as they melded to each other. Grunts and sighs of pleasure mingling, one sound’s end another’s beginning, both their mouths opened as their breaths heaved to match. Levi didn’t know when he stopped being aware of where his body ended and Erwin’s began. He didn’t know and it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the heat, the scent, the feel of Erwin’s body and having more.

“Gods-”

“-I’m-”

“-cumming-” Who spoke first was impossible to tell as their words mixed. The heat and tension in their bodies strung tight. The force in their motion reached its peak. The throbbing, and ache, and hunger, and need all released at once, shaking their teeth as they both came. Levi felt Erwin’s body let go first, then clutch, on his fingers and his cock, the shiver of his muscles spurring his own orgasm. An explosion of pleasure flooded Levi’s veins, flowed through him in a rush. Pounding with his heartbeat, the pressure of Erwin’s thighs crushing his cock between them too much to take, Levi pulled back, thin ropes of cum painting white over Erwin’s ass and back. Levi folded in two, flattening himself to Erwin, rutting on sticky skin as they rode out the remaining bursts and quakes of bliss.

When their bodies finally quieted, they sank to the bench.

Levi groaned, his cheek pressed to the center of Erwin’s back. His limbs were heavy. His body was hot. He felt spent, exhausted, in a way that tugged gently at his body, its gravity a welcome tether. He lay still on Erwin’s back, letting his awareness spread slowly. Hard wood beneath his legs. Steam clinging in his lungs. Heat all around and through him, like it had melted them together. His fingers were still buried in Erwin’s ass. Levi wiggled them experimentally, almost surprised he could still move them at all. He removed them and lifted himself gingerly, trying not to jar or disturb Erwin in the process.

As soon as Levi found a seat further down the bench Erwin stirred. His shoulder blades unrolled, his back arching. Levi watched as Erwin sat up slowly, then stood, taking a moment to steady himself before he walked to the door. Once there, he opened it, and paused, turning to face Levi.

His gaze was soft. The lines etched between his brows looked fainter, the set of his jaw easier, his face more open than Levi had seen it in a long time. 

“Levi. Thank you,” Erwin whispered, adding, “I couldn’t do that alone.” He turned, and despite the seriousness of the moment, Levi struggled to hold back a snort.

“You couldn’t get cum in your hair alone, either,” he muttered to Erwin’s back.

Erwin reached a hand up and ran it through his hair, stopping when his fingers caught on a sticky tangle. He chuckled, deep and warm. “I see. I’m afraid I’ll have to ask for your help again, then, Levi.”

“Don’t worry, old man” Levi nodded, “I’ll help. After all, it’s not entirely your fault.”

Levi stored away the memory of the smile that played around Erwin’s mouth and eyes as he shook his head and left the sauna. It was precious. It was rare. And Levi didn’t know when he’d see it next.


End file.
